


天台

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 给老呆画的图的短打。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	天台

【索香】天台  
文/Xmenz_阿独君

山治将头枕在索隆大腿上，静静注视面前这位坐在天台打瞌睡的绿发男人。蔚蓝的天壁没有镶嵌丝缕杂云，本该是凝然不动的颜色，却在和煦的夏风怂恿下流淌出浅淡光泽，游梭在两人随风轻晃的发丝间。麻雀在电线杆上交头接耳，叽叽喳喳地仿佛在谈论他们的爱情故事，适逢楼下汽车驶过，哗啦哗啦四散而逃。

这个爱情故事，开始得莫名其妙，又自然而然。确实在初识第一眼，他俩就发现对方于自己有足够的吸引力，像两块流离失散的拼图，在命运的推搡下靠在了一起。接着是小心翼翼又故作大方的试探，表面上互损互怼，实际比谁都在乎，若他人指了出来，就如被踩了尾巴的花猫一样张牙舞爪地跳起来解释一通，大多前言不搭后语，神色激动慌张，十足有欲盖弥彰的嫌疑。到后来彼此不言而喻的默契催生出一种独特的情愫，愉悦与爱意渐渐高涨，直到某天如汹涌海潮般倒灌头顶，盖过人喧马嘶，回荡耳边的只有愈加急促的呼吸声，狂乱搏动的心跳声，以及两舌交缠的啧啧水声。

暖烘烘的回忆堆在胸口，笑意一点点染上脸颊，食指和中指夹住的香烟凑近薄唇边缘，深吸一口，再缓缓吐出灰色烟圈，尼古丁的味道尚未飘进索隆鼻尖便被微风截了胡。薄薄的热气蒙在身上，被腻汗浸湿似透未透的白色衬衫黏附着后背，山治被晒得有些迷糊，抬起左手，情难自禁地去触碰索隆的水滴状耳坠。此时他弯起的手臂像花藤般悄悄蔓延舒展，攀附在爱人的耳畔，把玩在手心里的小玩意，好似独一无二的圣物，在灿烂艳阳普照下闪烁耀眼的鎏金色光芒。

定神细看许久，山治澎湃的心情渐渐回归平静。他放轻了所有动作，连眨眼的频率也慢了下来，仿佛睫毛的每次扇动都有惊醒某人的可能，虽然回头一想这个逻辑全然站不住脚跟，何况索隆又是个嗜睡的家伙，但他就是无由来地想保护片刻安宁。

绿藻头在做什么梦呢？


End file.
